Can't Get Enough Cover
thumb|300px Xtreme McPhilly's Can't Get Enough Cover, is actually featuring J.Cole & Trey Songz. J.Cole & Trey Songz all do the hook for this song (McPhilly does all 3 verses). Since this is one of JWTM's songs playing as Xtreme McPhilly, this will also be one of the many songs during McPhilly's Sk8ting Project. Xtreme McPhilly's "Can't Get Enough Cover" (feat. J.Cole & Trey Songz) Lyrics Verse 1 (Xtreme McPhilly) Now, don't you get this twisted Girl, i'm just tryna be honest I think that you're beautiful Look better with your glasses Bad 10 skipping classes Made me want you with no conflict I gotta write your number for the movies, where's your address? Let's take rides in my car and use closure making passion Your the only maiden girl that's my gifted attraction Driving way too fast and too much Get the radio loud and the bass turnt up about me for the night Let's talk about your features (x4) Hook (J.Cole, Trey Songz & Xtreme McPhilly) Trey Songz: She said: "I heard you got a main chick A mistress and some shows You be up to no good And everybody knows My homegirls tried to warn me They tried to let me know But what you got, I need a lot So I can't let you go" J.Cole: She said: "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) Xtreme McPhilly: She can't get enough of what i've got Good God, let's hit the spot Tried to let go but I just could not So don't you stop, I need that Verse 2 (Xtreme McPhilly) Drop something, better some me something Can't believe that you missed me But I've been around the whole world Those rumors are all made-up from your homegirls... Hook (J.Cole, Trey Songz & Xtreme McPhilly) Trey Songz: She said: "I heard you got a main chick A mistress and some shows You be up to no good And everybody knows My homegirls tried to warn me They tried to let me know But what you got, I need a lot So I can't let you go" J.Cole: She said: "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) Xtreme McPhilly: She can't get enough of what i've got Good God, let's hit the spot Tried to let go but I just could not So don't you stop, I need that Verse 3 (Xtreme McPhilly) coming soon... Hook (J.Cole, Trey Songz & Xtreme McPhilly) Trey Songz: She said: "I heard you got a main chick A mistress and some shows You be up to no good And everybody knows My homegirls tried to warn me They tried to let me know But what you got, I need a lot So I can't let you go" J.Cole: She said: "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) "I, can't get enough, can't get enough" (I-Need-That) Xtreme McPhilly: She can't get enough of what i've got Good God, let's hit the spot Tried to let go but I just could not So don't you stop, I need that category:Songs Category:Xtreme McPhilly Songs Category:McPhilly's Sk8ting Project Songs Category:Featured J. Cole Songs Category:Featured Trey Songz Songs